Kagome El Fin de los Demonios
by Enovi Yk
Summary: La leyenda cuenta que en la epoca feudal japonesa existio una guerrera que tuvo el poder para eliminar a todos los demonios que existian en la region. Lo intento... Pero, al final...


Hola a todos, este fue mi primer fic de Inuyasha y a pesar de que eh escrito mas, este siempre me a gustado mas. Es corto pero espero les agrade.

* * *

Kagome: El fin de los Demonios.

-¿Que paso?-

Mientras abría los ojos y notaba el horrible dolor que sufría su cuerpo, ve que se encuentra en un lugar oscuro y frió. Estaba muy confundida. La carne se le puso de gallina al descubrir que estaba en el fondo de un hoyo, que estaba sola y la noche se hacia cada vez mas densa.

-Ahora recuerdo- Se decía a si misma -Esa voz pidiendo auxilio y cuando corrí en su ayuda- Mira el arco y flechas que estaban a su lado -Debí caerme aquí por accidente, pero…- Según ella recordaba eso había sido muy temprano, al medio día o poco mas tarde y ahora la oscura noche era lo que veía a través de la boca del agujero en que se encontraba -¿Cuánto tiempo tengo aquí?, ¿Por qué no has venido Inuyasha?- Se preguntaba Kagome, angustiada.

En la entrada de una cueva...

-Puedo olerte Kagome estas aquí, no te preocupes ya voy-

Inuyasha pensaba esto, mientras se adentraba en la oscura cueva.

Mientras tanto, Kagome, intentando encontrar una manera de salir de aquella trampa en el suelo, encuentra un pasaje y al ver que salir de la trampilla era imposible por arriba, se encamina ahcia este sin rumbo. Después de un par de minutos llega al centro de la cueva en la que se encontraba. Ahí se encuentra con un gran lugar, una cámara con antorchas y balcones en las paredes, era como una gran sala labrada en la pared, era tétrica, oscura y fría. En medio había un montículo y sobre de este había un bulto iluminado por la pobre luz de la luna que venia de un agujero en lo mas alto del lugar.

-¿Pero que es eso?-Dice esta.

Al acercarse se da cuenta que se trata de una sacerdotisa, por el atuendo. Pero ve que no es una sacerdotisa cualquiera, era aquella que día tras día le hacia pasar grandes penas y tristezas. ¿Pero que le pasaba?, pensaba Kagome, ¿Por que estaba en ese lugar tan lúgubre?...

... -¡¡Kikyo!!- Dice para este si.

Parecía inconsciente a sus ojos, pero su belleza no era opacada en lo mas mínimo, se veía tan tranquila y tan hermosa. De pronto vio que un extraño ser se acercaba con un arma, algo que parecía ser un arco, era repugnante. Inuyasha no podía soportar el imaginar que su amada Kikyo fuera tocada por ese Demonio, así que decide dejar el alto balcón en el que se encontraba (al que había llegado siguiéndole la pista a Kagome) y entrar en acción para defender a su amada Kikyo, pero algo lo detiene, un segundo ser aparece en la escena y parecía querer defender a la sacerdotisa, así que se queda observando...

...Kagome no sabia que hacia al acercarse al montículo, tampoco sabia por que estaban ahí las dos, menos lo que iba a pasar, tal vez si lo hubiese sabido, se hubiera alejado y así evitar el peor desastre de su vida, pero hasta ese momento era tan buena y leal que probablemente igual si lo hubiera sabido hubiera ido a investigar y asegurarse de que Kikyo estuviera bien.

Cuado se esta acercando siente un golpe en la espalda y es arrojada lejos del montículo. Tras darse cuanta de de quien ere el atacante comienza una batalla feroz, Kagome contra Naraku. Y así mientras que Kagome hacia su mayor esfuerzo por acercarse a la inconsciente Kikyo, este la forzaba, con ataque severos, a alejarse de ella.

Y de espectador, un híbrido que solo veía como un desconocido demonio quería acercarse a su Kikyo y como era firmemente defendida por una hermosa sacerdotisa que parecía un ángel.

Tras pasar un tiempo Kagome, mal herida y al borde de la desesperación, ve con alegría y lagrimas en los ojos, que por fin logra llegar al montículo donde se encontraba Kikyo, pero en ese momento, Naraku se arroga ágilmente sobre la sacerdotisa y se la lleva a un balcón, precisamente al balcón que estaba de frente al balcón donde se encontraba Inuyasha.

Desde esa altura, Naraku ve a Kagome tirada en el montículo viéndole con odio y rencor, a lo que este contesta con una carcajada burlona. Este toma a Kikyo de la cabeza y la levanta escudándose con ella.

Kagome se para y se pone en posición para arrojar una de sus flechas.

Para Inuyasha no podía estar mas claro, era ahora de su entrada. A sus ojos había desaparecido la mujer que defendía a Kikyo, pero no importaba por que Kikyo se había levantado justo a tiempo de aquel montículo, para evitar el ataque del demonio que ahora se encontraba en el montículo.

Ahora Kikyo estaba en un balcón frente a el, aunque parecía no verlo. El Demonio pensaba atacarla con una flecha y Kikyo estaba desarmada, tenia que defenderla.

-Inuyasha- Grita Kagome feliz, el había llegado para ayudarla, y que bueno, pensaba esta, por que ya estaba cansada y su alma estaba muy desanimada y fragil por la batalla. Toda ella estaba débil.

Este se posa en frente de Naraku y Kikyo.

-No se como es que sabes mi nombre, pero si lo sabes también debes saber que tan terribles soy con mis enemigos- Dice mirando con furia a Kagome -No te preocupes Kikyo ya estoy aquí para defenderte- Dice Inuyasha dejando perpleja a Kagome.

-Pero Inuyasha...,-Dice confundida, pero luego...-¡¿Que no vez que detrás de ti esta tu verdadero enemigo?!- Le grita molesta.

-No vuelvas a llamar así a Kikyo, yo la amo y ella me ama, jamás nos haríamos daño- dice este rompiendo el corazón de Kagome y destrozando su alma.

-Y por ese maldito amor ella seria capaz de llevarte al infierno- Dice Kagome con resentimiento, talvez era algo que en realidad no quería decir, pero no se sintió mal cuando lo hizo.

-Te voy a matar por decir esas palabras- Inuyasha estaba enfureciéndose.

Kagome entonces se siente muy triste por que su amado Inuyasha no pude reconocer el corazón dolido que se encontraba debajo de esa horrible ilusión en la que Naraku la tenia encerrada; ella acababa de darse cuenta de que Naraku tenia segado los ojos de Inuyasha.

Entonces sin importarle lo que Inuyasha piense de ella, esta lanza la flecha hacia Naraku, aunque a los ojos de Inuyasha parecía que la flecha apuntaba a Kikyo.

Fue todo muy rápido, la flecha aun no tocaba a su destinatario, cuando por fin Inuyasha pudo ver que era Kagome y no un demonio con quien hablaba y a quien había dicho todas esas horribles cosas, esto había dejado frió al semidemonio, pero lo que le sorprendía mas era que intentara con tanto ahínco matar a Kikyo.

Inuyasha rápidamente volvió a ver hacia Kikyo y ve a Naraku con la chica entre sus garras aun inconsciente, entonces la salva de las manos de Naraku quien no se había dado cuenta de que el conjuro que el había creado ya se habían desvanecido, su trampa estaba por terminar.

Mientras Inuyasha trataba de salvar a su amada, Naraku mal herido por la flecha de Kagome, se lanza enfurecido a su atácate. Al principio Kagome esperaba ser salvada por Inuyasha pero este no venia por ella, seguía tratando desesperadamente de despertar a Kikyo, despertado en Kagome unas serie de sentimientos "negativos" y tras unos ataque fuertes de Naraku, Kagome reacciona con tristeza, enojo, coraje, furia y celos y lo ataca también hiriéndole gravemente.

Inuyasha regresa al combate y ambos con todo el rencor del mundo en su corazón, tienen una pelea con Naraku. Estos ya no peleaban en equipo si no que cada uno en su forma y sin tomar en cuenta lo que hacia el otro o si el otro era lastimado, atacaban como podían a Naraku.

Y así pasaron horas hasta que por fin lo derrotaron. El ultimo golpe fue dado por Kagome.

Kagome al ir a quitar la flecha del cuerpo inerte de Naraku siente un placer inexplicable, se sentía bien, su enojo y coraje aun estaban en su corazón pero aunado a la derrota de Naraku, era un éxtasis sentir esos sentimientos para su alma ahora dañada. Cuando arranca la flecha del cuerpo se da cuenta de ese resplandor, por un momento lo había olvidado, el tenia todos los fragmentos de la Perla, la perla de Shikon completa.

Por otro lado Inuyasha estaba destrozado, Kikyo no estaba inconsciente estaba muerta, Naraku la había matado.

El tiempo paso, para ser mas precisos han pasado dos años desde ese día, ahora Kagome viaja por todo el Japón antiguo, matando monstruos y ayudando a la gente.

Tenia el mismo tiempo aproximadamente, es decir dos años, de no ver a su familia, a sus amigos de la escuela e incluso a sus mismos amigos de esa época, del pasado que ahora se había vuelto su presente. Ya casi no los veía o muy debes en cuando los frecuentaba, e incluida también esa persona que tanto adoraba, a quien Kagome se había enseñado a no extrañar, aunque era a quien realmente había extrañado esos dos largos años.

Se preguntaran que ha pasado con los demás personajes de esta historia, pues bien, paso que, Inuyasha arrebatando aquel día la perla de Shikon bien formada de las manos de Kagome, pidió como deseo y sin autorización de esta, regresar a la vida a todas aquellas personas que habían muerto por causa de Naraku, y que en vida habían sido gente bondadosa y con grandes corazones, este acto de bondad purifica la perla y desaparece.

Desde ese momento Inuyasha y Kikyo vivían juntos, ya que Inuyasha tomando una rápida decisión elige quedarse a lado de Kikyo y…

-Kagome, yo

-Inuyasha- Dice esta tratando de no verlo, y conteniedose para soltar el llanto- No importa, tarde o temprano tenia que pasar esto. Yo me …ejem, yo m,- Suspira. No podia contenerse mas y dandose la media vuelta se aleja de el a lagrima viva. Queria decir que estaba destrozada, decir cuanto le queria, y cuanto la lastimaba su decision, pero ya no tenia caso.

-Lo siento- dice este sin dejar de mirarla partir.

…olvidar a Kagome.

Sango, Miroku y Shippo, vivían en la aldea de la anciana kaede, junto con Kohaku que también había resucitado por el deseo de Inuyasha, para estos momentos Sango esperaba ya el primogénito de su amor con Miroku.

Esta pareja, es decir Sango y Miroku habían formado hace tiempo una familia con Shippo a quien habían adoptado como a un hijo, pues lo querían mucho y junto con el hermano de Sango eran muy felices y su felicidad no podía ser mas grande con la bien sabida nueva llegada del bebe a la familia. Aunque... sabían que si podía serlo.

Su felicidad estaba incompleta puesto que cada vez que llagaba un forastero al pueblo estos contaban las grandes hazañas de la "Guerrera Sombría", como le llamaban ellos, una mujer que ayudaba a las personas, matando a cuanto Demonio se acercara a estas, pero no era eso lo que mantenía tristes y preocupados a estos, si no que los forasteros decían que su sed por sangre de demonio era tan grande que muchas veces había matado sin necesidad a monstruos que en realidad eran buenos seres.

Ellos sabían perfectamente que Kagome había quedado muy afectada por la decisión de Inuyasha, pero no podían creer que en los meses que llevaban sin verla ella se hubiera vuelto así.

Los Rumores ya había llegado, lógicamente, a Kikyo e Inuyasha puesto que vivían cerca de la aldea, para ser mas exactos cerca del Pozo y del árbol sagrado que era el lugar donde Inuyasha eligió vivir, donde se sentía mejor su alma y su corazón.

-Kikyo ¿Que tienes?, ¿Te sientes bien?- Dice Inuyasha cuando ve a Kikyo detrás de el observándolo preocupada.

-Estas preocupado por ella, y no te culpo ya también lo estoy.

-Escuchaste a ese lobo-Dice Inuyasha con amargura en su voz.

-¿Kouga?-

-Si el, dijo que intento matarlo...- Dice apretando el puño –Ella no era así.

-Pero recuerda que el también dijo que algo la detuvo y salió corriendo antes de poder tocarlo siquiera. Debes ir a buscarla- Tras escuchar estas palabras de Kikyo, Inuyasha voltea sorprendido

-¿Estas segura?, ¿Y tu?, no te has sentido bien últimamente.

-No te preocupes yo estere bien, iré con mi hermana a que me cuide.

-Esta bien partiré mañana- Inuyasha no podía creer como habían cambiado los papeles, Kikyo, comprensiva y tierna y Kagome fría y desalmada.

Todos estaban comiendo cuando ella llego, se veía, diferente su ropa ya era de la época y traía un gran bulto cargando en su espalda.

Su cara ya no tenia ese color tan vivido, y sus ojos habían perdido la mayor parte de su brillo. Se había vuelto dura o eso al menos trataba de aparentar, aunque con sus verdaderas amigos sabia que eso no importaba, con ellos se sentía un poco ella de nuevo.

-Sango me alegra mucho que estés tan bien, sobre todo por el bebe. Prometo darle a este bebe un mejor mundo para vivir, uno donde no tenga que lidiar con demonios- Estas palabras ponen nerviosos a Sango y Miroku, estos tres se encontraban solos cenando.

-¿No crees que a el bebe le gustara conócelos?- Dice Sango.

-Señorita Kagome no todos los demonios son iguales- Dice Miroku. Kagome se para de golpe.

-Saben me alegra mucho verlos, pero ya olvidaba cual era mi verdadero propósito, el motivo que me trajo- dice esta con fuego en los ojos.

-¿Qué es Kagome?- Dice Sango insegura.

-Es el, vengo por el demonio mas poderoso, el que me costara mucho mas trabajo eliminar, pero una vez que lo haga, podré eliminar a cualquiera- Dice Kagome saliendo de la cabaña de estos.

-Señorita Kagome esto es muy precipitado- Dice Miroku. Sango y el habían salido a la puerta de la casa para detenerla.

-Kagome por favor regresa es tarde- Dice Sango afligida, pero esta no le hace caso y se pierde en el bosque.

-¿Crees que la razón por la que piensa que le costara mas trabajo derrotar a Inuyasha, es por que...?- No termina de preguntar Sango cuando Miroku le responde...

-Si eso creo, ella aun ama a Inuyasha, pero no te aflijas tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto, todo saldrá bien- Dice este para tranquilizar a Sango, pero en su interior no estaba muy seguro de ello...-Si esto sigue así algún día tendremos que huir de ella por Shippo, espero que eso no pase nunca- Piensa este con preocupación.

Inuyasha no tardo en reconocer el olor de Kagome, así que salió de su casa y fue a su encuentro ya que no quería que llegara hasta su cabaña y se encontrara con Kikyo.

Al encontrarse:

-Kagome...- Dice este con lagrimas en los ojos, tenia tantas ganas de abrasarla, sujetarla fuerte y no dejarla ir.

-Soy la Guerrera Sombría, vengadora de los humanos, elimino a los demonios para que la gente pueda vivir tranquila y sin temor. Quiero que sepas, Inuyasha, que ya he matado a muchos demonios y que ya casi han dejado de existir- Dice esta tratando de aparentar la voz mas firme que pudo, para no demostrar el sentimiento que la invadía en esos momentos.

-Kagome, ¿Qué haces?, Tu no eres así, perdóname por todo, pero...- Dice este aunque con cuidado de cualquier ataque de esta.

-Inuyasha ¿Ruegas por tu vida?, Ya es tarde, pelea.

La pelea apenas había comenzado cuando Kagome ya estaba en el suelo. Casi toda la pelea, aunque Inuyasha no peleaba con ella, solo evitaba sus ataques, ella permanecía en el suelo. Kagome sabia que era muy buena y que como guerrera había mejorado bastante en los últimos años, al grado de eliminar a miles de monstruos en tan solo un par de años, por lo cual le costaba creer que no pudiera derrotarlo con facilidad.

Pero en el fondo las dos sabían que Kagome no era débil físicamente en comparación con Inuyasha, sino que era débil espiritual y emocional mente, razón por la cual Kagome no podía a tacar con todas sus fuerzas a Inuyasha, razón por la cual no podía matarlo y razón por la cual ella tenia que eliminarlo y acabar con ese gran sentimiento bueno que aun rondaba su corazón y la lastimaba continuamente.

La otra persona quien sabia esto, era por supuesto Kikyo, quien ahora se encontraba escondida detrás de un árbol, adolorida y por tal motivo bañada en sudor. Estaba viendo con preocupación esta atroz pelea, esperando que pronto todo acabara.

Kagome estaba desesperada y supo que tenia que usar su nuevo armamento.

En un lugar lejano Kagome descubrió y peleo con un gran herrero mágico a quien derroto y a cambio de su vida este regalo a Kagome una armadura y una espada, ambas muy poderosas, echas de un material, mezcla de restos de demonios y mezcla de hechizos antiguos. Este hacia sentir a Kagome mas fuerte y menos débil hablando de lo sentimental, es decir ocultaba sus sentimientos buenos dejando florecer los malos.

Con esta armadura casi derrota a Kouga, pero al final no pudo, por que aun había sentimientos que la armadura maligna no había derrotado, que su corazón aun insistía en sacar a la luz y que solo ella podía eliminar de su corazón, y sabia que matando al ser que mas había amado, eliminaría esos sentimientos para siempre, esos sentimientos que la unían a los demonios.

Con un conjuro que el herrero le había enseñado a hacer, la armadura se posa en Kagome saliendo del bulto que llevaba con ella, así mismo la espada salto a sus manos, la cual era como un hermosa pluma blanca, el mango era de oro blanco, con diamantes incrustados y su hoja era tan blanca como el mango. La armadura que ahora cubría su cuerpo era de igual color como la espada y le daba una forma muy bonita a su cuerpo que ahora era mas atlético.

Kikyo reconoció al instante la armadura, esta era blanca para ocultar la horrible maldad que llevaba por dentro la cual se alimentaba de los buenos sentimiento de las personas y cuando acababa con ellos la persona perdía la vida. Si no se apuraba, Kagome acabaría con lo que le quedaba de almas pronto.

Kagome ataca ferozmente a Inuyasha y este saca a colmillo de acero para defenderse.

-Kagome, ¿Qué te sucede?, por favor escúchame- Implora Inuyasha desconsolado al ver a su querida Kagome.

-Cállate Inuyasha, ya no tiene sentido que sigas implorando por tu vida de cualquier forma te eliminare.

-¿Qué?, creo que Kagome ya no puede enfrentar a ese demonio que lleva consigo, es hora de actuar- Dice Kikyo con dificultad -A final de cuentas, todo esto es mi culpa.

Inuyasha no podía resistir mas, su corazón no quería lastimarla, sabia que ya lo había hecho, pero no podía lastimar también ahora su físico, no se atrevía a ponerle un dedo encima.

Entonces se deja caer a sus pies de rodillas.

-Kagome ¿Esto es lo que quieres? hazlo ya, entonces- Dice Inuyasha, esta se acerca a el.

-¿No suplicaras por tu vida?- Esta levanta su espada sobre de el y ya estando apunto de empuñar su espada –y bien ¿No dirás nada para salvarte?.

-¡Kagome Tonta!- Este ágilmente se levanta y la toma entre sus brazos –¿Qué no lo entiendes? no suplicaba por mi vida, suplicaba por la tuya- Dice en forma de regaño - Desde que supe que te habías vuelto tan fría temía por ti, yo jamás quise hacerte el daño que te hice, pero Kikyo estaba tan débil cuando la reviví, que no pude evitar la necesidad de cuidarla, pero si hubiera podido elegir en otras circunstancias, ¡te hubiera elegido a ti!.

-Inuyasha- dicen ambas, Kikyo y Kagome, en un susurro. Kikyo se tapa la boca para no dejarlos escuchar su llanto, se deja resbalar en el árbol en el que estaba recargada. Kagome por otro lado estaba en blanco.

-Kagome no digas nada, yo se que tu aun me amas, puedo sentir aun tu corazón palpitando aceleradamente. Kagome yo te AMO- dice este tiernamente.

Kagome estaba llorando, o por lo menos eso sentía en sus mejillas húmedas, no podía creer que el pudiera sentir la calidez del corazón que aun habitaba dentro de ella, y el cual ella no sentía, o por lo menos hasta ese momento no había sentido.

Inuyasha estaba viendo a Kagome quien había soltado la espada para abrazarse a su amado. Este la besa tiernamente y ella corresponde.

Cuando se separan el alza la vista y ve a una Kikyo quejumbrosa y débil, apuntando con su arco a la espalda de Kagome.

Demasiado tarde Inuyasha no pudiste detener la flecha, ahora Kagome esta inconsciente en tus brazos y Kikyo, tirada en el suelo sufriendo por una herida inexplicable.

-Kikyo ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Dice este sufriendo por Kagome.

-Inuyasha no me juzgues por favor, ella no esta muerta, de hecho pronto estará bien, solo necesitaba abrir una herida con una flecha purificadora- Dice esta casi sin aliento, su voz cada vez estaba mas débil y forzada –Escuche lo que dijiste- Inuyasha se sorprende al oírla y la ve con angustia, no quería lastimar tampoco a Kikyo –No- continua esta al ver su reacción –No Inuyasha, no estoy triste, estoy muy feliz por que al fin mi alma estará en paz y a lado del ser y del alma que mas ama. Además yo siempre supe que la amabas a ella y que no ibas a buscarla por mis enfermedades- Dice esta confundiendo al Híbrido.

-Kikyo, no te entiendo.

-Inuyasha ¿Recuerdas lo que paso hace dos años, cuando eliminaron a Naraku?.

-Si.

-Algo paso dentro de mi y de Kagome, pero ella no se dio cuenta.

-¿De que hablas?.

-No se que tenia planeado Naraku, me tomo a mi por sorpresa dejándome muy débil y al borde de la muerte en esa cueva. Cuando Kagome llego yo estaba agonizado, y mientras Kagome peleaba en contra de Naraku, yo morí, pero las almas que vivían en mi cuerpo aun estaban furiosas, tenían sed de venganza, primero en contra tuya, la cual como tu ya sabes, te tenían desde hace tiempo, y en ese momento en contra de Naraku. Estas almas regresaron al cuerpo moribundo de Kagome cuando tu intentabas protegerme, y fue así como estas almas se apoderaron de su cuerpo y de su mente ocultando las almas bondadosas que vivían en ella. Cuando me reviviste esas almas bondadosas huyeron a mi cuerpo, recuerdas que en esos momentos cuando volví a la vida, un resplandor salió de Kagome y entro en mi, eran ellas, esas almas...ahhh- Kikyo estaba muy débil y suelta un quejido, Inuyasha rompe la armadura blanca de Kagome y la recuesta en el suelo, para después correr a lado de Kikyo.

-Kikyo, que te esta pasando.

-Inuyasha, yo nunca estuve bien, yo nunca estuve enferma, mi fragilidad se debía a que las almas que se encuentran en mi cuerpo, desean estar con la que en estos momentos es su verdadera dueña, por tal motivo siempre quisieron salir de mi cuerpo. Yo me sentía bien con ellas, estando a tu lado sin ningún rencor, así que decidí hacer lo posible por quedarme con esas almas buenas, ¿Qué egoísta, no es así?, pero ahora que sienten a Kagome están deseosas de volver a su lado, a lado de su cálido corazón. Inuyasha yo no debería de estar viva.

-Pero dijiste que ellas huyeron de Kagome y se fueron contigo ¿No es así?, ¿Por qué querrían regresar a Kagome?.

-En principio, por que extrañaban la calidez de su corazón, y por que tal vez querían ayudarla a regresar en si, y ahora es porque- Esta se voltea avergonzada -Por que ella logro lo que yo nunca pude, Purifico nuestras Almas, las que estaban en pena por mi rencor, su amor por ti fue mas fuerte que cualquier armadura maligna y rencores del pasado... ahhh- En ese momento Kikyo se ilumina con una luz muy brillante, esta sale de su cuerpo seguida de muchas otras y se dirigen al cuerpo de Kagome.

-Kikyo ¿Morirás?- Dice este con lagrimas en los ojos- Yo no quería esto para ti.

-Yo se que no me querías lastimar Inuyasha, pero así estaré mejor, nunca me separare de ti por que mi esencia se va con Kagome, es por eso que nunca nos separaremos Ahhh- Las ultimas lamas de Kikyo de iban con sus últimos suspiros -Inu...yasha...Yo...Te...A...M...- No termina de decir esto, cuando sujetándose fuerte de su amado, deja salir la ultima alma de su cuerpo. Inuyasha lloraba ante su cuerpo, no era ella a quien amaba pero la quería mucho. De pronto siente el cálido abrazo de alguien que llegaba por atrás.

-Lo siento Inuyasha.

-Kagome de ahora en adelante todo estará bien.

Al pasar el tiempo, lo demonios solos se fueron extinguiendo del Japón feudal, hasta la época moderna. La historia de La Mujer que ayudo a su extinción se fue haciendo eso, historia, leyenda y al final un mito como el de la existencia de los mismos demonios, un mito que ya nadie cuenta o ni si quiera sabe.

Pero en esta época, para ese par de personas que tomados de los brazos y tras de un beso siguen su camino hacia el templo del Árbol Sagrado, es tan real como lo mucho que se amaran por la eternidad.

-Inuyasha, Gracias por estar conmigo.

Fin


End file.
